


Keep it under the table

by LadyinShades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Verbal Humiliation, generally these two dorks being horny nerdlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinShades/pseuds/LadyinShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cant name things for shit, and Im also shit at summarizing, but essentially Eren makes a mess in Levi's office things ensue, this is Purely 100% porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it under the table

**Author's Note:**

> Well it appears people actually seem to like this trash so, I figured I should at least go fix the typos.

Levi leaned back in his chair and audibly groaned. He was currently stuck in his office doing the mountains of paper work he’s been putting off. He’d much rather be training with his squad but if he doesn't get this done Erwin is gonna kill him. There was a soft knock at the door, Levi sat up straight,

“What?”

Eren poked his head into the door,  
“Oh, what shitty brat?”

  
“Heichou, I brought you tea, I thought you might like some.”

  
Levi motioned for him to come in, looking disinterested, but secretly he was glad, both to have some company and for the hot tea that he could now smell from the tray Eren carried.  
“Set it on the corner of the desk.”

  
Eren walked up to the desk and gently set the tray down and started to make a cup for Levi. He handed Corporal the tea, and he sipped at the scalding liquid burning his tongue slightly. Levi sat for a moment and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the cup, steaming rising over his face.

  
“Is it ok, Corporal?”

,Eren broke him from his thoughts. He made a noncommittal noise, but really the tea was very good. He brewed it just how he liked it, something like earl grey but with just a hint of mint and sugar. Levi set down the cup and started to bore down on the paperwork in front of him once more, and then noticed that Eren hadn’t moved.

  
“Yes? Can I help you with something or are you just here to take up space, and get my floor dirty?”

Eren looked down at his shoes where he had left slight dirt spots on the immaculate floor.

  
“I’m so sorry heichou! I’ll clean it right now!”

Then Eren darted out the door, returning a few moments later with cleaning supplies from one of the innumerable closets in the castle. Levi watched silently and Eren tracked more dirt into the room,

  
“Oi, take off your filthy shoes first idiot”

Eren blushed and glanced down at the two new sets of tracks he made on the floor.

  
“Sorry heichou.”

He took off his boots and set them by the door, and returned to the cleaning supplies. Then he got on all fours and started to scrub the dirt marks. Levi attempted to return the paperwork in front of him, but kept being distracted by the boy kneeling on his floor. He was only wearing his belts and the white uniform pants and the thin white shirt of his uniform, he must have just returned from field training, so he wasn’t wearing his jacket. He watched as the white pants stretched tight around his ass, it was perfectly toned from all the physical training they did everyday. He sat appreciating it, and then moved up to where the already thin shirt was pulled flush against his back, every muscle perfectly punctuated. Then Eren once again broke him from his thoughts when he spoke, he hadn’t even realized he had turned his head to look at him over his shoulder,

  
“Is something wrong Heichou?”

  
Levi swallowed hard at the position the boy was in, on all fours and looking back at him with an innocent expression on his face.

  
“No, just finish what you were doing, I'm very busy.”

Then Eren rose from his place on the floor and Levi was almost upset to lose his view and then he got a hold on himself.

_Levi he’s half your age, what are you even thinking?_

  
Eren walked up to the edge of his desk,

  
“Would you like some help with anything Coporal? You seem stressed.”

Levi wasn’t sure how to respond so he sat staring at Eren for a moment and then Eren leaned over his desk,

“Here maybe if your desk was a little more organised you won’t be so stressed. I know how you like to keep things tidy.”

Eren walked around the the side of his desk and started to lean over to pick up stray papers and fallen pencils, as he reached he bent at the waist pushing his ass out, making it very difficult for Levi to focus. Levi tore his gaze away and went to sip his tea to find in the time he spent day dreaming it had grown cold, he wrinkled his nose at the taste. He set the cup to the side because he no longer had any intentions of finishing it, as he set it down and let go Eren pulled his arm back from where he had been reaching across his desk for a pen that had rolled away, and succeeded in knocking the whole cup right into his lap. Levi pushed away from his desk in alarm,

  
“Shitty brat! Did you just come here to wreck my office and spill your shitty tea on me!”

Eren looked panicked and quickly grabbed a rag and started to dab at the tea spilled all over heichou, and as he did he suddenly felt the half hard bulge in his pants. He looked up into Levi’s eyes, Levi stared back unabashed.

“Well aren’t you gonna finish cleaning it?”

  
Eren nodded and started to dab at his crotch again,

“Yes sir.”

As Eren tried to dab away all the moisture from Levi’s pants he felt the bulge there grow slightly harder, suddenly in a stroke of genius eren said,

“I think…. I think you should take off your pants.”

quickly he rushed on,

“Because they’re hard to clean this way and if not cleaned they’ll stain.”

Levi tsked, and then put his foot on Eren’s chest and pushed him backwards. He stood from the chair and pulled off his boots and started to undo his belts.  As his belts hit the ground he unzipped his pants and started to pulled them down, when he got just past his navel the bulge in his underwear sprung forward slightly. Eren blushed seeing the corporal half hard in front of him. When Levi finally removed his wet pants, Eren made the genius observation,

  
“Your underwear are wet too.”

Levi started at him for a moment.

  
“Little shit.”

He then pulled off his underwear as well, and as he removed this final layer, his cock sprung forward. Eren couldn't help but to stare a little, he was impressed by his size, it did not in the slightest correlate with his height. It wasn’t much longer than his own but it was also much wider than his. He stared for a moment before Levi started to speak again,

  
“Well aren’t you gonna finish cleaning.”

Eren nodded and started to reach for the discarded garments on the floor, but Levi stopped him.

  
“Those can wait, my skin is sticky, Clean that first.”

  
Eren nodded and Levi sat back down in his desk chair. Eren grabbed a clean piece of cloth and wet it, gently wiping at the skin of Levi’s thighs, Levi leaned his head back and exhaled softly. Eren wiped away the stickiness from both of Levi’s thighs and started to move up higher and higher towards his navel, he wiped at his hips, and his lower stomach. Careful to take his time and avoid touching where he really wanted. The suddenly he felt bold, and decided to make a choice that there was no turning back from. He set the rag on the floor by Levi’s foot, and leaned forward and breathed gently on the Corporal's straining erection. Levi looked down at the scene now before him, Eren between his thighs, pants suddenly tight in the crotch, lips inches away, breath ghosting over his dick. Then Eren wrapped his long fingers around the base of his shaft, and lowered his mouth to lick across the head. Eren could taste the slight sweet spice of the tea mixed with the unique taste of the Corporal. Levi hummed at the sensation. Eren swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up the pre-cum that had gathered there. Levi’s dick jumped slightly at the warm wet feeling. Eren looked up at his superior to make sure what he was doing was ok. Levi met his gaze with blown pupils,

  
“Don’t stop now Jaeger.”

  
Eren blushed and looked back down to what he was doing. He had never done this before so he attempted to try to touch the places that felt good when he touched himself. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip and then closed his lips around the head and lightly started to suck there, Levi moaned softly, and reached out to tangle his fingers in Eren’s hair. It was softer than he had expected, if felt like silk on his calloused fingertips. Eren started to take a little more of his cock into his warm mouth, he ran his tongue across the underside of the head, sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing. Levi moaned softly and tugged at the strands of hair in his fingers, which only served to urge Eren on more, He started to bob his head, still sucking as hard as he could, taking a little more into his mouth each time. When his lips finally met his hand, he pulled back and start to lick at the head again. Levi had grown even more vocal letting out small moans and hums of pleasure.

  
“Oh god Jaeger, your mouth.”

  
Levi was having a hard time regulating his breathing, and the more of a writhing mess he started to become the more effort Eren started to put in. Then down the hall they could hear Hanji laughing and talking to someone, she sounded like she was coming closer to the office. Levi sat up straight and knew he could never get himself together in time. He pushed Eren under his desk and quickly picked up a pen and pulled the paperwork toward him. Just as he got it in place Hanji came bursting through his door.

  
He tsked impatiently,

“Shitty glasses what have I told you about knocking, what if I was taking a huge shit and you came bursting it?’

Hanji laughed and adjusted her glasses.  
“Well your bathroom also has a door on it, besides I don't think I’d be too offended by seeing Humanity’s Strongest Soldier with his pants down. Ya know for science.”

Levi Rolled his eyes.

  
“Classy as ever, Hanji.” Hanji giggled slightly,

  
“Because you’re the classiest person I know, greeting a lady with comments about your infamous titan sized shits.”

Levi replied in a monotonous voice,  
“Is there a lady here because all I see is a mad scientist in shitty glasses.” Hanji shook her head,

  
“Rude.”

  
By this point eren had finally settled comfortably beneath the desk, but he was growing bored. So he decided to play a little game. He leaned forward and licked at the head of Levi’s still hard dick. Levi reached out and grabbed at the edge of his desk, and pushed down a whine he almost let pass his lips.  
Then addressed Hanji in a slightly strained voice,

  
“So is there any reason you interrupted me, as you can see I’m very busy.”

Hanji stood a little straighter and pushed her glasses up again,

” Yes actually I wanted to talk about some of the tests that I wanted to run on Eren. And his titan of course.”

Levi pressed in on his temples and tried to control his breathing which was starting to turn slightly uneven again.

“ Can this not wait for another time because I am very busy, I…”

Eren chose this moment to close his lips around the head and suck, pushing his head down to take more of the shaft into his mouth, Levi let out a small moan that he attempted to cover by clearing his throat,

  
“I have to _finish_ this paper work right _now_.”

  
Every Time Eren sucked a little harder Levi’s voice would pitch slightly higher, Hanji seemed to not even notice.

“Well this is really important, I want to do some…. different types of testing on him.”

Levi had to put his face into his palms for a moment, to try to control his breathing and stifle the moan he almost let out after a particularly perfect swipe of Eren’s tongue.

“Hanji Im sure this is all such riveting information you would like to share with me, but can you please wait until I’ve finished this.”

  
Hanji rubbed the back of her neck,

“Well you see as the person in charge of Eren I thought I should clear it with you before i talked to him because I want…. I wanted to test Eren’s…. sexual abilities. To see if maybe somehow his titan abilities somehow affect his sex drive and his stamina, things like that.”

Eren almost choked when she said it, and Levi actually did, “Are you actually fucking kidding me? Is this just some exquisite ploy to get into the shitty brats pants? I know you don't get much Hanji but jesus.” Hanji shook her head,

  
“Im going to ignore that last bit, but actually no I had no intentions of participating in these experiments, in case you haven’t noticed I’m very busy with all my work I have no time to get pregnant by accident. Actually this was the most important part of this, I was kind-of hoping that maybe you would help with these experiments. Eren obviously has shown an admiration for you, why else would he put up with all your cleaning non-sense, foul mouth, and general  rudeness.”

Levi huffed, “maybe because I am professional and dont suggest such things for someone half our age.”

Then he let out a slight whine as Eren sucked on the head and tongued the slit, almost to say “Oh really?”

Hanji moved closer to his desk and Levi leaned forward slightly to be sure she couldn’t see beneath it to what was happening in his lap currently.

“Come on Levi we could find out some amazing things! Think about how if could affect all my research!”

  
“Absolutely not… _ahh_.”

Levi moaned slightly because Eren had dropped his head down to take his entire dick into his mouth, his lips were in a tight O touching Levi’s navel. Levi gripped harder onto the desk. Hanji stared at him puzzled,

“I stubbed my toe, on the desk.”

Eren started to move faster going from base to tip each time, and Levi knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself under control soon,

“If i say I’ll think about it and talk to Jaeger about your ridiculous plan, will you leave so i can finish my work?"

He accidentally bucked into Erens mouth slightly unable to control his body under his ministrations. He put a hand under the desk to tangle his fingers into Eren’s hair to try and get him to stop. After his reply Hanji jumped up and down a little ,

“Great we can talk more later, I have to go check on Erwin anyway, he’s been holed up in his office all day doing paper work, _just like you_.”

Hanji smiled and left his office closing the door behind her. The second he was sure she was gone, He moved away from the desk and pulled Eren up by his hair, regardless of the pain in his scalp Eren smiled,

  
“You smug little shit. Clothes off now. Im gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget.”

Eren’s smile dropped and he started to fumble with his belts, once they all hit the floor he started to unbutton his shirt one button at a time, until Levi became impatient and pulled his shirt open ripping off several of the buttons and sending them flying across the room in several directions. Then Eren unzipped his pants and pushed them down to pool at his ankles, Levi shot him an incredulous look,

  
“Really you aren’t wearing any underwear?” Eren blushed,

  
“I need to do laundry and I didn't have any clean pairs.”

  
“Fucking filthy.”

  
Now that Eren was completly undressed Levi grabbed his hips and pushed him up onto his desk paying no mind to the papers and pens he was knocking all over the floor. He slipped off his jacket and set it on the back of his chair, to be followed by his neatly folded shirt, he wasn’t wearing his cravat so he didn't need to worry about it getting destroyed. Now that they were both naked, Levi moved closer to Eren and gripped onto his thighs so he could spread them, and settle between them.

“Look at you leaking everywhere, and flushed and I haven’t even touched you yet. What a little slut.”

  
Eren whimpered at his words, already so hard it hurt. Levi leaned in to take his mouth, their kiss wasn't sweet by any means, it was hard and rough and hungry. When they finally pulled away breathless, Levi looked at Eren lips red and swollen, dick leaking and flushed all the way down his chest, Breathing ragged. Levi leaned in Kissing and nipping at his neck until he reached his ear and then whispered, hot breath tickling Erens skin and making him so much hotter,

  
“God you look so hot right now you fucking tease, I’m gonna fuck you right here, right on this desk. You planned this didn’t you? Came in looking so innocent, holding your ass in the air after you made a mess on my floor and then suddenly turing into the huge cockslut you are now.”

  
Eren couldn’t handle the verbal whisky being pouring into his ear right now, He moaned loudly unable to hold it in anymore, attempting to rut against Levi. He moved back just enough so Eren couldn’t reach him for friction but he could continue talking to him. He started to suck on his neck again, watching the large bruises and hickeys start to bloom in a trail following his lips. Levi brought his fingers up to Eren’s mouth, Eren greedily pulled them in, sucking on them sliding his tongue between the digits. When they had been sufficiently coated, levi pulled them away to started probing them at his ass. One pushed not hard enough to enter him but enough to get a reaction. As much as Levi wanted to fuck this brat into the wood of this desk he would never do something that Eren wasn’t ready for. Eren felt his finger and pushed back to meet him a little to urge him forward, Levi took it as a sign to continue. He pushed his first finger in to the second knuckle and started to curl it to start stretching him. It didn't hurt per say but it felt different so Eren moved a little trying to get used to it, soon enough Levi added a second, this time Eren felt the slight sting of the stretch and gasped squirming on the desk’s surface. Levi leaned forward to kiss on his neck, lips, and face and told him to relax this will be well worth it, he’ll make sure of it. Finally Eren relaxed and settled, and Levi added the third finger, this one hurt the worst and Eren arched up, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. Levi leaned forward whispering soothing things into his neck and hair.

“Relax it gets better I promise.”

  
Finally Levi felt like he was ready and pulled the lube from the top drawer of his desk, and coated his dick with it, he leaned it to whisper in Eren’s ear,

“You want this? Huh? Do you?”

Eren nodded but Levi continued,

“Do you? Do you want this, tell me what you want.”

Eren blushed and looked away,

“I want you.”

Levi shook his head,

“Look me in the eye and tell me specifically what you want.”

Eren moaned from the words Levi carelessly spilled into his ears,

“I want you to fuck me, please Heichou, please right here on this desk.”

Levi smiled into Eren’s neck,

“What a dirty little slut, begging for my dick. Im gonna fuck you right into the desk you fucking tease. I’m gonna make sure you don’t know anything but my name by time I'm done with you. You aren’t gonna be able to walk out of here.”

Then he started to push into Eren, he slowly pushed halfway in and paused waiting for Eren to accommodate, Eren sat with his eyes squeezed shut tears welling up and biting his lip, until he choked out,

“Just do it.”

Levi slammed forward the rest of the way in and then slowly pulled out to the very tip and slammed back into Eren’s body. Eren cried out at the feeling of suddenly being so full. Levi pulled Eren’s legs up over his shoulders and leaned over his body to capture his mouth, setting a bruising pace then left them both breathless and gasping. Soon enough Eren was unable to control himself he was moaning and gasping pulling Levi further into his body. Levi reached beneath Eren, picked him up and sat down in the chair with Eren still in his lap,

  
“I want you to ride me, slut.”

Eren blushed from the tips of his ears right down his chest, it took some maneuvering but soon he was settled in Levi’s lap and started to lift himself up. He set a pace that was slow and steady, soon Levi grew frustrated with his pace, and as he sunk down, Levi thrusted up into him. Eren cried out, vision whiting out, Levi had managed to hit _that_ spot inside of him. Eren started to ride Levi faster leaning forward trying to hit it again,

  
“ _Levi, please_ , I need you to…. _ahh_.. do it again”

  
Levi smirked at the taller boy begging in his lap, then started to thrust up into him again this time with more purpose, he attempted to hit his prostate with every thrust and managed to do so every 3 times or so. Eren could even see anymore, now he was riding Levi in earnest, moaning out mangled versions of Levi’s name and cuss words.  
Soon eren felt like he was going to die, if he didn't come soon,

  
“Levi please”

  
Levi gasped out,

“Please what brat?’

  
Eren pressed himself down harder crying out again,

  
“Please let me cum.”

Levi bucked up into him as hard as he could moaning himself,

  
“I don't know after that stunt you pulled with Hanji.”

Levi knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer but he wanted to toy with Eren for being such a tease. Eren whined and cried out,

  
“Please Levi, I cant take it anymore…. _Ahhhh_ ….. I need to! _ohhh, you’re so big_.”

His breathing was ragged and he felt like he may pass out from pure bliss racking his body. Levi knew he was just trying to stroke his ego to get his way but he honestly didn’t care, it still made him want to fuck this brat into next year. Levi pushed Eren back up onto the surface of his desk, and stood between his thighs. He leaned up to whisper in his ear,

  
“Are you gonna cum for me brat?”

  
Eren started to squirm trying to get Levi to re enter him, Levi pressed the head against his ass and asked him again,

  
“I said are you gonna cum for me slut?”

  
Eren moaned out,

“ _Yes please sir, please let me cum!_ ”

  
Levi smirked and slammed back into Eren fully in one fluid motion, the pace he set was brutal and had Eren keening. As Levi wrapped his fingers around Eren’s shaft, Eren felt the tight coil in his abdomen, when Levi started kissing and biting his neck, he could help the screams of pleasure ripped from his lips. Soon he became so loud that Levi had to stifle his moans with his mouth. He continued to pump Eren at the same pace that he was thrusting into him, soon the stimulation became too much and Eren spilled onto his own stomach and all over Levi’s fingers, Levi swallowed his scream as he came.

Levi’s pace had started to become erratic, milking Eren through his orgasm, dealing with the sudden almost painful tightness around his cock. When Eren lifted Levi’s fingers to his mouth licking himself from them, Levi knew it was over and quickly pulled out, fisting himself and cuming onto the already sticky stomach before him, Gasping out some mangled version of Fuck and Eren. Eren pulled him down to kiss him, when they finally broke away they stayed where they were for a while until their breathing calmed back down. Eren reached down to skim his fingers through the cum on his stomach and brought it to his lips. Levi watched as he licked the stickiness from his fingertips,

  
“Cut that shit out or you gonna be here awhile.”

  
Levi stood and pulled on his now dry and stained pants frowning, and put on his shirt not bothering with the belts or his boots.

  
“Im walking next door to get fresh clothes and then we can shower, and you can clean up my office that you’ve succeeded in trashing you filthy brat.”

  
Eren looked around to survey the damage he caused; his clothes and what was left of Levi’s were thrown on the floor, the dirty footprints still tracked back and forth from the door, at some point they had knocked down the tray, so tea and sugar coated the carpet, and just about every paper on his desk had been pushed all over the floor. He winced at the idea of having to clean it all especially with the stiffness already settling into his legs and lower back.

  
Levi had already started to walk to the door and when he opened the door before he stepped out he stooped to pick up something off the floor, a small piece of paper,

_Dear Levi,_   
_Next time you’re gonna try and hide the fact that you’re getting some from Eren you should probably move his boots away from the door before you hide him under the desk._   
_Also I had no intentions of testing his sexual abilities before but if you’re willing I’d love to start!_   
_,Hanji_   
_P.S. next time you might wanna try being a little quieter I can hear you all the way down the corridor._

 

Levi looked down next to him and sure enough there were Eren's boots leaned against the door frame. Levi furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head mumbling to himself about how this slutty brat just got him into this, and how shitty glasses would never let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies, for any grammatical errors, typos etc etc. I didn't have the time to go through and thoroughly proof read this. I wrote this for my dear friend Paige who just wanted some under the desk blow jobs. I tried to fulfill her need, I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
